Unearthing The Unknown
by SO SCANDALOUS-X
Summary: Theres so much the girls don't know about the Rowdyruff Boys...Sequel to Its Hard To Forget. Read that before reading this! a proper summary inside! slow start, but give it a go! R&R!
1. Summary

Hi again. So, the sequel is here, heres the proper summary and chapter 1. Its a bit slow at first, but it will get going. Oh, and please please read Its Hard To forget if you already haven't before reading this, as you will be be quite lost.

Enjoy!

Summary

Brick: Married to Blossom. Roughly 10 months since the wedding (and the catastrophe). They are happy, Brick is searching for a proper job, but old habits seem nto be pulling him back in. i.e: More gangs are appearing, and they are friends of Snake and Weasel. Brick and Blossom's first planned wedding was on 13th Friday April 2006. They actually got married on Friday 20th April. Date is now February 16th 2007.

Blossom: Married to Brick. Roughly 10 months since wedding. They are happy with each other, Blossom is extremely happy with her job. She loves the atmosphere, just not the hours. She fears the return of Snake and Weasel, they escaped before the police got to the crime scene. They are still looking for them. Well the police are. Blossom hopes that they will just leave Brick and Butch alone, as htey have done enough. Killed there brother, and mentally scarred there wife/sister in law for life. And Butch is scarred, on his back, and Brick is on his arm.

Butch: going out with Buttercup for 10 months. Loves her loads, and thinks he wants marriage. Not sure whether its what she wants.Searching for a job (hoping to find something to do with car mechanics, as he knows so much about them), but is not very successful at the minute. Same as Brick. He too is suspicious of Snake and Weasels return, but he is ready, and he is hoping they leave Buttercup out of it, or they shall pay.

Buttercup: Been going out with Butch for 10 months. Loves him to bits. Wants kids, Butch's kids, but isn't sure whether he does.

She is not happy with her job, shes having trouble with a sexist who is a rank higher then her. She wants out of it, but its not that easy...

Boomer: Hes dead, heh, sorry.

Bubbles: Still with Drake, is happy with him, but only problem is, he doesn't want children, and she does. Buttercup and Blossom think that if they can't be happy with each others decisions, then the marriage isn't right. But Bubbles loves him lots. She needs to decide what shes going to do.

Professor: Forgot to mention, hes dead too. When the girls were 18 (boys were 19), the Professor was killed in an explosion in his lab. The girls and boys later find out that it was an explosion, but the explosion was caused by a still angry at the past Mojo Jojo. This upsets the girls, and there isn't really anything they can do about it, as Mojo is dead as well, or so they think...hes been missing for 2 years (how long the Professor has been dead.

Click on the little arrow in the corner for the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blossom tiresomely took a syringe from the cupboard in the storage room.

She filled it with some morphine and took it into the patients room.

"You took your time!" grumbled the old man. He had a severe head injury, someone had hit him with a long metal bar.

He was pretty much out of it, he just kept having a go at her every five seconds.

She carefully picked up his arm. "I'm just gonna give you some morphine to help kill the pain.

"He'd be better if he was put on a sedative" she said under her breath.

"What was that?' he yelled as she stepped towards the door.

"I'll just go and get another doctor for you." She said as she left. "They better be a damn sight better one then you are!" he yelled as she slammed the door.

Blossom had to close her eyes and count to ten before she continued on.

She took the old man's notes as she power walked to find his doctor.

It was Harry. _Well, I'll let him deal with the old bag then. I'm gonna request some paramedic duty! _She thought as she knocked on Harry's office.

"Come in." he called.

"Harry, please, I beg of you, take over Mr. Harrison. I can't take much more of him. He is your patient and I was wondering if I could take the paramedic shift for the rest of the day?" Blossom asked, smiling like a little angel.

Harry smiled back. "Ok then, go and get your gear on."

Blossom beamed and thanked him, then as she headed for the staff room to her locker she wrote what she'd given Mr. Harrison on his notes and delivered them to their place.

There was no one in the changing room, so she quickly got changed into her blue and white jumpsuit.

She grinned as she re-did her hair in a ponytail.

She exited the staff room, boarded a ambulance with her friend Foxy, and off they went. She loved being a paramedic; it wasn't as depressing as it could be at the hospital. The only thing was, you had to have a strong stomach Some of the things you saw would either make you wanna puke, or cry…

_Later… at Butch and Buttercup's place…_

Butch was flicking through the local newspaper.

"Come on, theres gotta be something in here! Anything!" Butch yelled at the paper. He was looking for a job. Him and Buttercup needed the money. Well, actually, she had the money, he felt like a screw up, when his girlfriend was the one paying his keep. It was her apartment, and she was the one paying the bills. He needed a job, any job, something to be able to repay her for, so he didn't look like such a screw up.

He felt like such a screw up.

Suddenly his eyes flashed upon one job: a waiter at a local café. The pay would be tiny, but he needed something. Maybe he should get that. He wanted something in mechanics and cars preferably.

But this, it looked like it would have to do.

He pulled the paper down and glanced at the time: 6.35pm. Buttercup comes home at 7. He would do dinner quickly now, so she could come in and eat.

He sprang up, and went to the kitchen in their small apartment. He prepared some chips and made some steak with it, one of her favourite meals. He wouldn't have it done in time for her arrival if it weren't for his superpowers!

At 7.15pm she came bursting through the door as Butch was laying the table.

"Hey." Butch says.

Buttercup doesn't look pleased. "Buncha wankers." She said angrily as she threw her handbag down. She still had on her khaki jumpsuit. Though it wasn't tight enough for Butch's liking.

"I set the table, and I made dinner. Come on, tell me about it." Butch said, guiding her over.

"I just hate the new guy! You know about a month ago hat new guy came along right?" she started as she tucked in with butch.

"Right." Butch said.

"Well, he's all 'I'm a guy, I know more about the army then anyone, I done two years on Iraq me, two years.' You know there was that spot open? A promotion?" Buttercup said.

"What the one you wanted?"

"Yeah, well he gets it doesn't he? So now I still got my old job, which I really don't mind, but he's got power over me now, and I know that if I had a go, or bit back at him, I'd lose my job. I hate it. I like my actual job, but its whenever _he's_ there! He makes comments." She says, pausing to stuff some chips in her mouth.

"What kind of comments?" Butch asked her.

"Sexist ones. Saying I can't fight cos I got tits and ass. He said I need different kinds of assets. He's such a jerk!"

"What's this guys name?" Butch said. he couldn't help it. When someone upset is Buttercup, he just had to brandish his fists.

Buttercup noticed this. "You really don't think I haven't thought of that? I'd lose my job for sure, you gotta leave him alone. If it gets really bad, I'll let you know. At least I got two days off now." Buttercup said, pushing her late forward to show she had done. "Thanks for the lovely dinner babes."

Butch winked at her. "That's fine. So, I was thinking about my getting a job. I saw a ad for a waiter."

Buttercup shook her head. "Butch, you don't wanna be a waiter, you wanna be a mechanic. Tommorow, we'll go down to the garage and see what they got ok?" butch sighed but nodded.

"They never have anything though do they?" Butch complained.

"Butch, never say never." Buttercup said, putting her hand on his over the table.

"How long did it take you to get your dream job?" butch said.

Buttercup paused. "That's not a good example! What about Blossom? She's got her dream job now!"

"No, she hasn't she works full time in one job she hates, a practition nurse, then part time in her dream job, a paramedic. Maybe one day she'll get her break and get the job she actually wants. But me, I'll never get the job I want!" Butch replied.

"Honey, you will. Trust me." Buttercup said, rubbing his thigh.

Butch frowned, but gave hopeful eyes to his girlfriend.

"Look, I'll do the washing up, while you go get comfortable in the bedroom." Buttercup suggested, raising her eyebrows.

Butch grinned, nodding, as they left the table.

R&R!

Ok, a slow start, but, things will get going, trust me.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing Malikka and CamillaMB!

Chapter 2

"Hey beautiful."

Blossom looked round as she closed the door to her and Bricks apartment. Her husband was sitting on the sofa, flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey."

"How was your day?" Brick asked.

Blossom sat down next to him. She noticed how dinner wasn't made like shed asked. It was a one off request, she usually did dinner. It was a good job she had a big pizza in her arms.

"Is that pepperoni?"

Blossom nodded as she opened the box and brick took a slice.

"It was ok. I managed to get paramedic duty. How was your day?"

Brick burped. "I watched TV for 8 hours straight."

Blossom laughed, shaking her head.

"We need to get you a job." Blossom said, caressing his stubbly face.

Brick rolled his eyes. "All in good time. I will obviously get one."

"I know…" Blossom said.

The phone began to ring then. Brick got it.

"Hey Bubbles. Hey! Congratulations!" he cried, smiling.

Blossom looked round then. What was he congratulating Bubbles for?

Then he passed the phone onto her. Bubbles lived all the way in Seattle with her husband Drake. Blossom and Buttercup didn't get to see her much.

"Hello." Blossom said.

"Hi Blossom! Its me, Bubbles, guess what!" she cried, sounding hysterical.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" Bubbles said.

"Oh wow! Bubbles congratulations!" Blossom said.

"Thanks, just thought I'd letcha know. Ill be down in a few weeks, so you can see me and I'll bring Drake too."

"Ok, sounds good. So, you'll be staying at the Profs old place yeah?" Blossom checked.

"Yep, so, would you be a sport and give it a clean for me?" Bubbles asked, puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, if I get time. See ya soon!" Blossom said.

"Bye!"

Blossom put the phone down.

"Wow. She's pregnant. We're gonna be aunts and uncles!" Blossom said to Brick.

"Never thought of that." Brick admitted as he bit into yet another piece of pizza.

"Its amazing. She's having a kid. I never thought of her to be the first of us three to have a kid." Blossom said as she sat back down, more to herself then anyone else.

"Who did you think would?" Brick asked. Blossom didn't realise he was actually listening.

"Err, well. It wasn't personally me who said it, but well, everyone said I probably would, cos I'm motherly, apparently…" Blossom said, blushing a bit.

Brick smiled. "Yeah, I can see that in ya. I've always reckoned Boomer would have been a god dad. I can just see him, twirling a little girl or boy round in his arms, a little blonde blue eyes…" Brick said, looking into his lap.

Blossom hugged him closely, his dropping against her breasts. "He would have been. But, don't worry, he's forever happy now," she brought his head up so he looked into her eyes, and she pointed to his chest as she said "in your heart."

Brick smiled at her. "Thanks babes."

She smiled back at him. "I bet the Professor would have been glad to see his first grandchild." Blossom said.

"Hey! Don't you get upset. Remember, he's in ya heart."

Blossom looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back, planting a kiss on her lips.

"So, you, want kids?" Brick said. Blossom was surprised at how blatant he was, but looked at his expression to see how he had reacted.

He looked quite calm.

"Someday, yeah, I, I would. Would you?" Blossom said. She knew what Brick was like. If he didn't like something, or didn't want something, he didn't like it or want it with a passion.

"Yeah, like you said, someday. I think it would be quite cool. Cos like, if I had em with anyone else, apart form you and ya sisters, they'd probably look, well weird. But with you, a0 they'll be kids with you! And b) they'll be puff ruffs!"

Blossom smiled. "So, when exactly do you plan on us having children? I mean, you're 22, I'm 20, we can't leave it too late."

"Yeah. Well, give it a while year maybe, see how we feel. Bubbles' baby might change things around for us." Brick suggested. Blossom nodded, picking up the now empty pizza box.

"That's nice for Bubbles though, she's been wanting kids since she was like 7. I just didn't think her and Drake would ever. I remember him telling her kids weren't his thing. Then she married him." Blossom said.

"Maybe the condom ripped." Brick suggested as he took mugs out of the cupboard to make coffee.

Blossom laughed. "Probably. Or maybe condoms aren't his thing either."

Brick grinned. "Bloss, they aint any guys thing. But, they're sadly a necessity. Unless you want kids. Or an STD, but that's only with strangers and that."

"Yeah. We've done it a few times without protection though." Blossom added.

"Yeah, but it always results in trips to the pharmacy, buying pregnancy tests, them being positive, then next time round negative. By the way, why does your pee always change its mind?" Brick said with a cheeky grin.

"Next time that happens, I'm going to the clinic. God, its soo scary, I always think I'm duffed. But then its says no, so we leave it, and we're fine. You know, I read in a magazine that it can mean I'm very fertile." Blossom said, looking at Brick who presented her with a cup of coffee.

"Well, theres an explanation for ya." Brick winked.

The two snuggled up with their drinks, and began to watch the TV.

_Meanwhile, at Butch and Buttercups…_

Buttercup put the phone down. "Wow." She said,

"What?" Butch asked.

"Bubbles is pregnant." Buttercup said. She couldn't hide the envy in her voice.

"Really? Cool. Are you ok?" Butch checked.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine. I just can't believe it, that's all."

Everyone saw Blossom as the mother of the girls. And now the professor was gone. Even though they were a lot older now, at first, when he died, Blossom became the mother. Which wasn't any good for her, as yeah she helped her sisters out a lot. But who was there to help her out? That's where Brick came in.

But anyway, no one saw Buttercup as a mother type, she'd wanted it for soo long. And now her sister had it. She knew she wanted it more. Tons more. She knew people would be shocked when they heard she wanted kids. But, hey she's human as well; she wanted to feel her childs touch when he squeezed onto her hand.

She wanted to be a mother.

"Bubbles is lucky."

Buttercup looked round, a little shocked at what she just heard Butch say. She never thought of him as the kind of guy who'd want to settle down and have kids. But then again, was she being a hypocrite?

"Really, you, you think so?"

"Erm, yeah, I, I do. I, I think having a kid would be…cool." Butch stuttered. His expression he was using to look at Buttercup looked scared, as if he was waiting for her reaction.

"Me too!" Buttercup cried.

"Really?" Butch joined Buttercup on the sofa.

"Yeah. I've always wanted kids. I, I never really told anyone, cos of the well embarrassment. No one see's me as a mother."

"I think you'd be a wonderful mother." Buttercup's eyes lit up as he said that. "Really?"

He nodded. "You'd be a great dad too."

Butch grinned. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could have children together, don't you think?"" Buttercup said, getting a little carried away.

Butch beamed. "Yeah, I really do."

Buttercup then realised what she was saying, and became shocked at his reaction.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Buttercup was going to be brave. She stood up and hovered over to their calendar that sat on the wall.

She scrolled her finger along, calculating in her head. She then turned around.

"Butch, I come onto my period in three days, the 19th. I'll be ovulating on like the 19th and 20th. If we had sex then, we could maybe get me pregnant."

Butch stood up too. "You serious?"

Buttercup nodded.

"Ok, lets do it." Butch said, taking her hands.

"Butch, we're gonna try for a baby!" Buttercup cried.

Butch grinned, hugging her closely.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Date: Thursday 22nd February 2007…Buttercup and Blossom meeting up for lunch…_

Blossom ordered some fries for the pair of them as Buttercup got the coke and coffee from the desk.

She placed them on the table as she joined her sister on the table for two in the small café.

"I'm so envious. Bubbles is pregnant, you could be. Brick wants to give it some time before we try." Blossom said as she sipped her coffee.

"So, you want kids with Brick?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom nodded.

"Well, he's not that bright is he? Why don't you just entice him to bed and don't remind him to use a condom." Buttercup suggested.

Blossom laughed. "I'll use that one if I get a desperate need to mother."

"It was soo amazing. Sex is soo much better when you know there could be a reward." Buttercup said.

"Wait, why do we keep saying could be? There's a big chance that you're pregnant right now!"

Buttercup looked down. "Maybe. I just feel like if I don't think I am, then if I'm not it won't be such a shock."

"Yeah, that is a good way to think about it."

Their fries arrived, and they thanked the waitress.

"So, you and Butch thinking about…marriage…maybe?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I think we'll see how the kids thing goes, then, well, see how we're taking things!" Buttercup said.

Blossom had seen her sister before she finally got together with Butch. She was tired, constantly having one night stands here and everywhere, and became green with jealously whenever she saw one of the many women with Butch.

But now, she was soo much different. I mean, look! She was trying for children, discussing marriage! Wow! Go BC!

"Sounds good! So, when you gonna take a pregnancy test?" Blossom said.

"Well, it'll be a week tomorrow, I know the usual way someone tries for a baby is to just do it without a condom, and I did, but you don't know how much I've read on this, and I just want it to go nice and smoothly." Buttercup said, sounding quite upset and excited at the same time. What Buttercup meant was she didn't wanna be disappointed.

"Tomorrow, I guess. I could today, but I dunno. I'm gonna book a hospital visit though, they're the most precise."

"Yeah, that would be the best. So, Butch gonna go with you?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'm gonna go and get a check up on my way back to work. Speaking of which, we better get going."

Blossom glanced at the clock as she ate her last frie. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see you soon! Good luck! I hope everything goes ok give me a call yeah?"

Buttercup nods happily, and they fly off in different directions.

Blossom heads left, passing another coffeehouse as she heads for work. As she passes it, she notices 'waiters/waitresses needed' sign being taken off the wall, by Brick!

She stops in her tracks. Brick? Getting himself a job?

She entered the shop as Brick tied an apron round his waist.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Blossom said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Bloss, um, surprise! I got myself a job!" Brick said.

"Great!" Blossom said, being supportive. It was a start at least. She wanted Brick to have what she had, a job she really enjoyed doing, an ambition.

"Hows the pay like?"

"$3.50 an hour."

Blossom didn't know what to say. She got a lot more.

"Well, it's a start yeah?" at least he was trying. He nodded.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late, When do you get off?" Blossom asked him.

"9 tonight. That closes any plans, but hey, we'll arrange something this weekend if you want, I don't work weekends." Brick said.

Blossom was a little disappointed, but nodded. Brick looked soo pleased with himself.

"Ok then." She planted a big kiss on his cheek. "See ya later, I'm gonna be late."

Brick raised his hand as she walked off, giving her a slap on the ass. "Get to work!" he said with a grin as Blossom looked round, blushing, trying to be offended.

"Brick!"

"Oh come off it, you know you like it." He replied with a wink. "See ya later."

Blossom said goodbye and flew off to work.

_Meanwhile…_

Buttercup sat on the bed, fiddling with her hands. Butch sat her side, stroking her thigh softly.

"I'm soo freaking nervous." Buttercup says, looking down at her flat tummy.

"Why? Don't be. If you're not pregnant this time, we try again. Its fine." Butch reassured her.

"I guess so." Buttercup said unsurely.

"Why are you so nervous? We know infertility doesn't run in you girls, cos Bubbles is pregnant."

"I know, I'm just freaked, that's all."

"Chill, we're gonna be fine."

The nurse returns, and brings in small plastic cup.

"Hello sweetheart. Now, I'm going to do a blood test to check you are ovulating nicely."

Buttercup nods as she takes some blood with the syringe.

"Ok, I'll take this away for more tests. Be right back with you."

And then she left.

_Later…_

"So?" Butch asks as the nurse returns with another doctor.

"Well, you're not pregnant." The two green ruff/puffs faces' fall. "We're going to do a pap smear to check on your reproductive organs just to make sure nothings wrong down there, ok, then we'll go from there."

Buttercup nods uneasily.

_After some tests are done, the doctors and Butch return to the room…_

"So?!" Butch asks again.

"Well, we'll cut to the chase. Its not looking good. After undergoing the tests, we didn't actually find anything wrong with your reproductive organs, but for some reason Butch's sperm can't get to your egg. We'll give it another month, and then try again and we'll see what happens." The doctor said.

Buttercup felt the lump form in her throat. She knew things wouldn't be easy…

R&R!!


	5. Chapter 4

"Can I get some help in here please?!" Blossom cried as a woman in ER began to spasm. Blossom Held her down and tried to calm her.

"Just sit back, ok?" she cried. "Can I have some help PLEASE!"

Another nurse and a doctor came running in and began to help her. Within a few minutes the woman was unconscious and breathing nicely.

"Thanks." Blossom said.

"That's fine. Well done for not panicking though." The nurse said with a wink.

Blossom blushed. "Heh, sorry."

"Go take your lunch break Blossom, you've been here since 7am and haven't eaten a thing. Go on." She said.

Blossom sighed and nodded. "K, but if you need me, let me know, I'll stick around. And if you need an extra person for paramedic duty then, I'm your gal!"

"I'll keep it in mind."

Blossom smiled and headed for the cafeteria, stopping off in the locker room to check her phone and collect her paramedic uniform, in the hopes that she'll be needed for duty today.

She turned on her phone and checked her texts. One from Buttercup.

'**Need 2 talk 2 u ring me wen u can. Its quite urgent :( luv BC xox' **

Blossom frowned. It was 6 months on since her sister and brother in law had been trying for children. They still hadn't got anything. It was still the same problem. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with Buttercups reproductive organs, but Butch's sperm couldn't get through to Buttercup egg. It was a rare problem, but still an occurrence.

Blossom clicked in a text back to Buttercup: **'R u in the hospital?' **

She sat down on the bench in the dressing room, waiting for a reply. It came from Butch's phone.

'**Eya bbe, BC is at the maternity wing. Things r rle rle not looking gd. She needs u. go c her if u at work still. Cheers hun xxx' **

Blossom switched her phone off and shoved it in her pocket. The plan was, she would head for the cafeteria, grab a sandwich and then go see Buttercup.

_The maternity wing…_

Buttercup sat in the hard hospital bed. Her face was tear stained, and Butch had his arms round her.

"Buttercup, babe it'll be ok, I mean it. We'll be alright. There are soo many more possibilities." Butch reassured her.

"I don't care about any of that. I'm useless. What good am I now?" Buttercup cried, wailing more into Butch's shoulder.

He gathered her face in his hands. "Buttercup, you're not useless. We're gonna get through this ok? Blossom's on her way up, ok?"

Buttercup sniffled and nodded.

_She'll know what to say to cheer her up. She always knows…_Butch thought.

Then the door opened, and Blossom, clad in her little white nurse uniform and hair in a high ponytail, entered.

"Blossom…" Butch said breathlessly.

"Hey guys," Blossom said, smiling. "how you both doing?" she said, the smile fading from her face when she saw her sisters tear stained face and Butch's tired and upset expression.

"Blossom. Theres something you need to know." Buttercup said, sniffing.

"What? Whats wrong, tell me?!"

"I'm infertile."

The silence in the room could cut glass.

"Wha, what? What? You're…what?" Blossom stammered, blinking.

Butch closed his eyes, dreading what was to come. _I thought she would help…_

"Its been 6 months. 6, long, heartbreaking months. But, I can't have kids. Not with Butch. And Butch can't be a father, not with me." Buttercup explained.

"Oh my, ohmygod…sweetie, come here." Blossom clogged over and gave her a big hug.

A few minutes passed, and Blossom gave Butch a hug. He held on tightly, sighing, trying to keep his feelings inside him. It hurt him to know he couldn't give his girlfriend the one thing she wanted so badly.

"So, what do you plan on doing? There are soo many options. You could adopt!" Blossom said, trying to cheer them up.

Buttercup shook her head and looked into her lap. "Its just not the same. Its hopeless."

"No, its not hopeless. Nothing is ever hopeless." Blossom reassured.

"This is." Buttercup said. "We're not adopting, I can't do that, I just can't. It wouldn't be ours. I know adoption is great and all, I just can't. I'm sorry. That leaves nothing."

"No it doesn't."

Buttercup and Blossom looked to Butch.

"There is one thing, that we haven't considered." He said, leaning against the wall, looking at Blossom uneasily.

She notices his gaze and feels uneasy herself.

"Whats that?" she almost stutters.

"Surrogacy." Butch said.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"We could ask someone to be a surrogate mother. You know, when they put your embryos into another woman and she has our kids for us."

Blossom felt her stomach do a flip.

"I actually never thought of that…" Buttercup said, looking at Butch, then to Blossom.

Both greens were looking at Blossom with pleading eyes.

"Would you do that for us, Blossom?" Buttercup asked bravely.

Blossom felt all feeling go from her legs. She knew how much they had wanted kids. She knew how decent it would be to do this for them.

"I, I, I –" Blossom stammered.

"You need to think about it."

Blossom nodded. The silence was broken by Blossom's pager going off, she was wanted for paramedic duty.

"Guys, I, I gotta go. I'll speak to you tonight. And if you see Brick tell him I'm working till late tonight seeing as I'm on paramedic duty tonight. Make sure you tell him I'm sorry. Love you both, see ya."

Then she left.

"Were we asking too much of her?" Butch asked Buttercup.

She shook her head unsurely. "I dunno."

R&R!!


End file.
